The tank in such a container must somehow be secured in the framework so that all the forces which occur can be transmitted, and it should be noted that these forces may be considerable with rough handling of a full container.
The most common type of securing is based on saddles or the like in the framework, in which the tank rests or is fixed. These saddles may be supplemented by rods or the like for transmission of axial forces.
Another solution to the securing problem is shown in Swedish Patent No. 326 664, where the cantilevered tank is fixed by means of cylindrical extensions of the tank shell secured in the end frames.
All the known securing devices suffer from various disadvantages, of which high consumption of material, great weight and high price may be mentioned. A fundamental disadvantage is that the securing members (for example saddles) transmit forces to the tank obiquely or at right angles to the tank wall, which is exposed to a greater or lesser bending moment as a result and therefore has to be dimensioned accordingly with consequent high weight and costs.